Special Circumstances
by wereleopard
Summary: Danny and Steve are exceptional in their own way. It causes them problems when they try to connect with other people. That all changes when they meet up in the McGarrett garage. This is AU; the world is slightly different. McDanno SLASH, you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Title: Special Connection

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Warning: SLASH, if you don't like m/m don't read and then criticise it. You have been warned. Everyone else enjoy

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Danny and Steve are exceptional in their own way. It causes them problems when they try to connect with other people. That all changes when they meet up in the McGarrett garage. This is au; the world is slightly different g.

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Danny stared out of the window of his shitty apartment. He hated being in this sun drenched hell. He longed to be home with his family. Their voices were a comfort it helped him manage to get through every single day. Then that had all changed when he and Rachel divorced. She always said it was his work, but he knew the truth. He heard the truth as Rachel shouted at him. It screamed through his mind FREAK.

Danny could feel the fear that their daughter would be like him. At first Rachel had thought it was cool, the things he could do. She made him do tricks like he was a Vegas act, but that had changed. Rachel realised that if Danny wanted to he could know everything she was thinking. That she could never hide anything from him. He would never do that, but Rachel never believed him. It was something he would never do. Danny did everything he could to block those voices out. Sometimes exceptionally strong emotions no matter what shield he had in place would blow straight through. It was worse, when his emotions were high as well. There was no chance of saving their marriage after that.

He was grateful that Gracie didn't mind. That she loved him with everything that she was. Gracie knew that her father would never violate the privacy of her mind. Sometimes accidents happened, and he would receive a random thought. They had made an agreement as soon as she could understand what he was. Any stray thoughts, unless it was a real danger, it wouldn't be used against her. You couldn't control those. So far Danny had been thrilled, that the occasional stray thoughts he caught, especially in anger had never thought of him as different.

Now here he was in Hawaii. Rachel and Stan were not happy that he had followed them. Danny didn't care, his daughter was here, and that was where he was going to be. With a deep breath, Danny closed his eyes and concentrated. He made sure that his shield was up, once he had checked to make sure there were no holes he was ready to start the day.

It was a murder case. His first point of call was the McGarrett House.

XXXXX

Steve wandered around his house looking for clues, take note of everything that was different. He looked for something that his dad didn't or wouldn't do. The word 'Champ' still echoed in his head. For once in his life, he wished that he could feel his dad again. Even if it were for just one moment, so he could actually find out how his dad felt about him.

That was when he saw it the red tool box with the word champ on it. This had to be what the message was about. Steve could feel it this was the clue he needed to whatever his dad had rambled on about. He opened it and took a look inside. Steve frowned at the contents. He had no idea what this was all about, but there was obviously something that was going on. He lifted the tape recorder and pressed play. Steve's heart ached as he heard his dad's voice. He shook his head and utterly closed down on those emotions. He didn't have time for it. That was when he heard it a noise, but there was something more there. Something different, it was like nothing he felt before. It felt as if it were love, pure and simple. He had never known a feeling could be like this. It was unconditional love. It was the most soothing thing he had ever felt. It felt as if it already a part of him that they were the same.

XXXXX

Danny walked into the house, he had been here before. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. That was when he heard it, a voice, and a recorded voice in the garage. From what he knew, there wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. He pulled out his gun and headed towards the noise. That was when something strange happened. The voices he heard faded out ever so slightly. All he wanted to do was to reach out mentally and envelop himself in that shroud of peacefulness that he could feel. As he walked, Danny was concentrating on his mind, and not what he was doing. That was when he kicked a chair slightly as he walked past it.

Danny shook his head he had to get back in the game. He locked his mind down tight and moved closer to the garage and what or whoever held the sensory nirvana Danny had felt.

XXXXXX

Steve turned and immediately pulls out his gun. He is frozen to the spot as another man appeared. Then the man looked at him, and he fell into a pair of stunning deep blue eyes.

XXXXX

Danny held his gun tightly; he managed to keep his jaw from dropping. There stood a man, an attractive man holding a weapon on him. He didn't feel afraid, he felt as if there were a connection between them, and that terrified him even more.

'Don't move!' Danny called out.

'Who the hell are you?' The stranger glared at him. His own gun pointed at Danny, the stranger's hand steady.

'Who the hell are you?' Danny responded. He was investigating a murder; he was supposed to be here. Deep down he prayed that this man was not going to be one of the bad guys.

XXXXX

Attached to those perfect blue eyes was a shorter man. A man that was built it was obvious the way his shirt clung to his chest.

If this man were involved in the murder of his father, no matter what he felt Steve would make him pay.

'Commander Steve McGarrett.' Steve replied they were getting nowhere fast. He needed info on who this man was.

'Detective Danny Williams, Honolulu PD.' The blonde haired man replied.

Both men felt something in them relax. The connection between them reached out and wrapped around each of them. It bound them together.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B Sorry for the delay, but a challenge, and my pain decided to become excruciating. I hope you enjoy it. This one is for Nieceyluvsfanfic

Chapter Two

Steve sat on the lanai and stared out at the ocean. He'd kept his emotion in check for so long, he didn't know any other way anymore. It made people nervous when they found out you could sense what they feel, or even worse project emotions onto them. It had been hard for him, and he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Danny. Feeling someone's emotions was one thing, but actually being able to read their thoughts, to enter someone's mind. Steve shuddered at the thought of it. The people he chased just being able to sense how much the enjoyed the pain and suffering. He would never want to enter any of their minds.

He sighed as once again his thoughts brought him back to the man he was trying to forget. There was clearly a connection, and he had never felt so safe before. What the hell was he going to do? Steve had never been attracted to a man before, ever. What was it about this short, blue-eyed cop from New Jersey that got him so twisted up inside.

When he went to live with his aunt on the mainland, Steve found out the reason he was sent to her, was because she was empathic. She wasn't as strong as he was, but he guessed his dad had wanted someone who kind of understood. Aunt Linda had told him that there was a special someone out there. There was a person who had been created just for him. She said Steve would know when they met that he would feel it. His ability would feel it. Steve thought she was full of crap, but deep down he always hoped it was true. As he got older, and people entered and left his life he had started to think that maybe he was unlovable.

Then, he had met Catherine, she was wonderful. His mind told him that this was the one, but something in his heart stopped him telling her about his gifts. They had an on and off thing. Steve had finally decided after he found out who murdered his father, he would bring her here and tell her. He had prepared himself for that. Then fate had stuck Danny 'fucking' Williams right in the way. It was everything and more that his Aunt had said. His empathic ability didn't see Danny as someone else. It treated them as one person, and not two people who had just met.

'What the fuck am I going to do?' He muttered to himself.

Catherine had sent text and emails about coming here to visit for her next shore leave. That was when he had been going to tell her. He couldn't do that now. Steve didn't want to bring her all the way here to tell her it was over either. No matter what happened with Danny, he couldn't be in a relationship with her. Not when everything in his body called out for someone else. He would have to give her a call and tell her. Steve would explain why he did it on the phone instead of in person. She was going to hate him.

XXXXX

Danny never had the urge actually to reach out and connect with someone before. He wanted them to touch mind to mind. He knew that it would be a soothing and not suffering like it usually was. Danny kept his abilities under control every time Steve came near him. He stared out at the ocean and took a deep breath. Danny felt the Steve come closer and closer. When Danny turned and looked at him lust rushed through his body like a tsunami. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his body under control. Not that it mattered; Steve was an empath after all. Strong emotions could get through barriers, and the passion he felt was certainly a strong emotion.

Steve just stared at the shorter man. The attraction that he suddenly felt blind-sided him for a moment. He had never had that strong a response from anybody before. He knew that he wasn't bad looking, and his body was in excellent condition due to his training. Steve ducked his head and blushed.

'I'm sorry.' Danny muttered, 'but you...' He waved his hand up and down as he indicated Steve's body.

Steve smiled at him, he couldn't help himself. His empathic abilities reached out to its oasis.

Danny smiled back; with Steve looking at him like that, it made him even more beautiful. There was no other word for him. Beautiful. He wanted the other man to understand. Without thinking about it, he reached out his mind to the other man. Danny couldn't help it. As their abilities, and hands touched the world came crashing in around them, and their minds fell into oblivion. As soon as their minds closed down, their bodies followed, and they fell to the ground unconscious.

TBC


End file.
